Video Games
by llamaswithbowties
Summary: Short one shot based on a picture! Puck and Finn interupt Kurt and Blaine's movie to use Kurt's TV to play a new video game. Kurt agrees, knowing how much his boyfriend wants to play and the boys find out that Kurt has some skills they didn't expect.


_**[A/N] So klainebowsandpercabeth off of Instagram asked me if I would write a one shot on this picture: f . asset . soup . io / asset / 2351 / 8511 _ ff77 . png (remove gaps) so here it is!**_

* * *

"If you guys are making out stop right now because we're coming in," Finn yelled from outside Kurt's door. Kurt rolled his eyes from where he lay on the bed, held between the soft cushions propped up behind him and Blaine's weight on his chest as they watched Rent. As he said he would, Finn opened the door, poking his head around to check that Kurt and Blaine had followed his instruction before stepping into the room, Puck close behind him.

"You've disappointed me, Hummel," Puck said. "I was hoping there'd be something interesting to walk in on." He shot a wink at the two boys and Kurt shook his head at him.

"What do you guys want?" asked Kurt.

"We need to borrow your TV," explained Finn. "Burt's watching the TV downstairs and the one in my room is on the blink and I just got Zombie Terror 3!" He held up the box that was in his hand to show Kurt.

"You can't just-" Kurt started, but Blaine cut him off.

"Zombie terror 3?! I've been waiting to play that for ages! I heard that the graphics are so cool! Can I-" Blaine exclaimed but paused when he realised his boyfriend was watching him. "Erm, I mean, I'm sure Kurt wants to continue watching Rent."

Kurt chuckled at his boyfriend. "You can play if it'll stop you staring longingly into the windows of gaming shops every time we go to the mall!" Kurt said. "Go ahead, guys, we can watch Rent anytime."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Blaine grinned and grabbed his boyfriend's face, pulling him into a rough kiss. He only pulled back when a nervous clearing of the throat sounded from Finn. Puck nudged him and Kurt was sure he heard him mutter "it was just getting good."

Blaine detached himself from Kurt and went to go help Finn and Puck set up the game. Finn picked up a controller for himself and then walked to Kurt's side, asking "You want a go, dude?" He ignored the sound of Puck's chuckling at the statement.

Kurt just picked up the copy of Vogue laying on the bedside table and replied, "I'm good for now, thanks." He carefully began flicking through the pages at the boys began their game. Every so often he'd look up and watch as they bickered about the best ways to kill, the right buttons to press and where each should go.

After half an hour or so, Kurt had given up reading Vogue and instead just watched as his boyfriend concentrated on the game, tongue sticking out to the side and licking nervously at the corner of his mouth. However, he got distracted when Puck and Finn began arguing again.

"No, don't leave me open! Anyone could kill me!" Finn complained.

"Dude, I'm kind of caught up killing zombies here, defend yourself!" Puck argued.

"God, this game is hard," said Finn.

"It doesn't look that hard," Kurt commented, watching the screen and the way the buttons corresponded to the actions occurring.

"Think you can do better, princess?" asked Puck.

"I could give it a shot," Kurt said. He rolled off of the bed and walked to the bottom of it, where the three boys were sat. Finn reluctantly handed over his controller, and Kurt settled between him and Blaine. "Right, lets have a go then."

Finn, Puck and Blaine watched in amazement as Kurt's fingers flew over the controller, sending various shots towards the enemies approaching him. The way he moved was tactical and it managed to help him in defending himself from the enemy. Blaine and Puck had abandoned their own controllers in order to watch Kurt play instead. He was seriously kicking ass.

It came to the end of the level and Kurt looked between the boys with a knowing smirk. "Would you say I've done better, Noah?"

"I take it back, Hummel. Where'd you learn to play like that?" asked Puck.

"It's called thinking, Puckerman. Just pointing and shooting doesn't work. You have to think about what your next move is and how it could benefit or disrupt your next move," Kurt explained.

"I never thought of actually using tactics," admitted Finn.

"Now show us how you did that thing with the double shot," said Puck.

Later that night, when Finn and Puck had tired of the game and gone to get pizza, Kurt and Blaine resumed the position they'd been in previously and continued their film.

"Is that really the first time you'd played?" asked Blaine, curiously.

"Well, actually, I wanted to surprise you, but I bought you the game as one of your birthday presents," admitted Kurt. "I thought I'd try it out to see what the big deal was and I guess I played for quite a while."

Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend and wound his arms around him tighter. "You're adorable," he mumbled into Kurt's chest. "Can't believe I'm dating a kick ass zombie slayer."

"You better believe it, Anderson," Kurt laughed.

"Does this mean you'll play it with me when you give it me for my birthday?" asked Blaine.

"I guess if you're nice," said Kurt. He grinned at Blaine and, before going back to the movie, added, "You better watch out though Anderson, because I'm not going easy on you."


End file.
